


The Girl On The Bus

by predilection



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl on the bus who won't stop staring at Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode 3 of Sailor Moon Crystal in which Usagi gets hearts in her eyes the first time she sees Rei (and also gets on and off a bus just to experience Rei's beauty). 
> 
> There is some ableist language in this, as well as references to bullying. Also, a big thank you to muse_in_denial for the super quick beta!

Rei didn't have many friends, and she definitely didn't have any good friends. She had always been different. She had powers almost no one understood, and she had learned as a child that people feared what they didn't understand. She was used to bullies and people talking about her behind her back. 

Which is why she noticed the two girls who got onto the bus together. One of them had short hair, and the other wore her hair in long pigtails and had a black cat with her. Both wore uniforms for Juuban Municipal Junior High. Rei recognised one of the girls, having seen her on the bus before, but she hadn't seen the other girl before. 

The girl with the short hair pointed at Rei and the other girl openly stared at her from across the bus. They were obviously talking about her and she sighed. She might be used to people talking about her behind her back, but she definitely didn't enjoy it.

The next day, Rei spotted the same two girls on the bus. The one with short hair read a book, while the other gawked at Rei while her cat pawed at her shirt, as if trying to get her attention.

It was a week later when Rei spotted either of the girls again. The one with the pigtails was seated on the bus, her cat in her lap, while she, once again, had her eyes trained on Rei. Rei thought it was irksome that this girl kept watching her. Rei thought that if this girl planned on making fun of her, she should just get it over with. Even if this girl didn't plan on making fun of her, Rei didn't appreciate being watched. She was just trying to get home. She did not take the bus to be entertainment for other people. 

The fourth time Rei discovered the girl with the cat and pigtails staring at her on the bus, she marched over to where the girl was sitting, put her hands on her hips and met her gaze.

The girl blinked up at her, looking both surprised and anxious. She curled in on herself and her cat a little.

"What?" Rei asked. Some of the other passengers turned to look at her, but she didn't care if it meant confronting this girl and getting her to stop staring.

"Whaaaa-?" the girl said.

"Why are you always looking at me?" Rei asked. "Don't you know that it's not polite to stare?"

"Uh..." the girl replied. "It's just..." she trailed off. She scratched at her face absently and looked like she was trying to find a way to finish her sentence.

Rei waited. She waited to be told that she was weird or a freak or scary or, in a best case scenario, that she was interesting because of the rumours that circulated about her and her powers. She waited to be told that she was ugly or mean or to be called something even worse. She waited impatiently as the girl in pigtails fidgeted and gripped the handle of her book bag.

Finally the girl exclaimed, "You're really beautiful!"

Completely thrown by this response, Rei asked quietly, "What?"

"I think you're really beautiful, which is why I keep..." The girl looked her in the eye. Rei thought that the girl might be lying, but then she blushed, the colour soft but unmistakeable on her skin, and she looked away like she was embarrassed. 

It was then that Rei noticed that this girl was acting like maybe... she had a crush.

On Rei.

"Oh," Rei said, surprised. That wasn't something she had even considered as a possibility. She took a moment to re-evaluate the situation. This girl wasn't watching Rei because she was trying to make fun of her or because she thought Rei was a freak. This girl was watching Rei because she _liked her_.

Rei felt her own cheeks heat. "Okay," she said, knowing that she needed to say more, but having no idea how to respond to this.

"Um," the girl said, seeming nervous as she looked up at Rei through her lashes. "Would you maybe, uh, like to hang out with me?"

Rei considered the girl. Up close, she was cuter than Rei originally thought, and Rei definitely found her intriguing. "My stop is next," she replied without really thinking about it. "I work at the shrine at the top of the hill almost every day. You could come by sometime."

A huge grin lit up the girl's face. She was practically glowing when she said, "I would love to!"

Rei found herself smiling back as she moved to exit the bus. 

"Oh yeah, I'm Usagi," the girl exclaimed from behind her.

"Rei," she replied over her shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you, Rei!" Usagi called out as Rei stepped off the bus.

A few other passengers got off and then the bus doors closed. Rei stood at the bus stop and watched until the bus disappeared out of sight over the top of the hill. Rei had felt lonely for as long as she could remember. She couldn't explain it, but for the first time, she didn't feel alone.


End file.
